vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gisla
Princess Gisla is the elegant, self-possessed daughter of Emperor Charles and his most trusted advisor.[src] She is a beautiful, young woman of considerable courage and resolution.[http://www.spoilertv.com/2014/12/vikings-season-3-premiere-date-announced.html[src]] Biography Season 3 Princess Gisla is the daughter of Emperor Charles of France. Gisla is no fool nor a puppet and is much more involved than her father can ever be. The city is in a panic as Ragnar and his warriors scout a way into the fortified city. Gisela is committed to the people and believes that she and her father should stay and give them support. Count Odo, one of her father's advisers who has helped fortify the city in preparation for the attack, advises the Emperor to leave or at least ask his brothers to help. Charles refuses to ask for help, as he must prove himself to be a worthy successor to his grandfather, Charlemagne. But at his daughter's request, he agrees to stay in the city. After Charles retires, Count Odo brings up his marriage proposal, which the princess previously refused. He ponders why she has also refused so many other, better, offers of marriage. Gisla informs him that if he is able to keep the city safe, she will forever be in his debt. She offers him her hand to kiss, which he does. The next day, Ragnar and his warriors lay siege to the gates of Paris. Safely locked away, Charles sits on his throne, his eyes darting around the room in fear. Elsewhere, Gisla plans a counter-attack of her own and knows that, while the Northmen may have smaller numbers, they strike fear into her people and that is how they conquer lands. She is shown the sacred banner (oriflamme) of St. Dennis, the patron saint of France, by a monk. She then brings the oriflamme to the cathedral and begs the bishop to bless it, which he does. Princess Gisla ascends the gates, presenting the oriflamme to the Parisian soldiers, declaring that they should “Show no mercy! Fight on! Fight to the death!”. On the gate, she catches a glimpse of Rollo and the pair lock eyes before he is thrown over by a group of Parisians. Ragnar realizes defeat and retreats with his remaining warriors. Despite their retreat, Gisla is uninterested in taking up Odo's offer of marriage and remains cold and stoic towards him. Later, Ragnar, who is believed to have died, is brought inside Paris in order receive a Christian mass before burial, springs out of his coffin before a shocked court and holds a knife to the Emperor's neck. Gisla herself attacks Ragnar, trying to pull him from her father. Ragnar then overpowers Gisla and takes her hostage, using her to move past the guards and reach the outermost gate. After reaching the outer gate, Ragnar releases Gisla and gestures for her to run away, which she does after staring at him incredulously. Ragnar's pallbearers then open the gate and allow the Vikings to enter and raid parts of the city. With winter approaching, however, Ragnar decides to return home until Spring leaving Rollo and a few other warriors behind. Safe inside the castle, her father reveals his plan to win over the Vikings - with his brothers refusing to help, he must offer something more valuable than gold and silver: a marriage, to his daughter. Gisla refuses, but Emperor Charles says she will not refuse her ruler as an emissary has already been sent to the Viking camp. In addition to the offer of marriage to Gisla, the Emperor's delegation offers to grant Rollo lands in the northern part of Frankia and the title of "Duke." Rollo, intrigued, comes to the castle to meet with the Emperor and his daughter. Before negotiations begin, Gisla stands up and spews her hatred and disdain for Rollo and the proposed marriage, refusing to go along with it. Rollo, apparently oblivious to what she is saying, simply smiles and says "Hello" in French. Trivia * Princess Gisla is based on Gisela of France, daughter (probably natural) of King Charles III "the Simple" of the West Franks and consort of Rollo, later known as Duke Robert I of Normandy. Her existence is disputed. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Princesses